History Bites
by Monica242424
Summary: Amanda Rollins and Olivia benson have been dating for two months. What happens when Olivia's exes come back to town. Specifically Alex Cabot and Casey Novak. Everyone knows Amanda has a bad jealous side. Not meant to be to serious, it might be a little humorous.
1. History sure bites

My alarm clock starts going off and I slam my hand down on it to stop the loud beeping. I get up and get dressed then walk out of my room to feed Frannie. Then I finish getting ready and head into the living room and plop down on the couch, having a few minutes to spare before I have to leave to meet up with Liv. I check my phone and I have one missed call and a voicemail from Liv. I turn my phone on speaker and listen to the message.

_I'm just calling to tell you that I have some news that you might not want to hear because I know you well enough to know this is going to piss you off. I'm not breaking up with you or anything but this has to do with work and I can't tell you everything right now but we will talk more at breakfast. See you at 7:30. Bye_

The message ends and I sigh. I glance at the clock and it is already 7:10. I grab my coat and throw on my tennis shoes and head out the door. I pet my dog Frannie and sigh_ "What did Amanda get herself into this time Frannie?"_

I walk the few blocks to the cafe where I am meeting Liv for breakfast and reach the cafe at 7:26. Of course Liv is already waiting at out usual booth in the front and I walk in an slide in across from her saying "_ha beautiful_."

She looks up at me lacing her hand and mine together, toying with my fingers. "_You have to promise not to get mad at me, it's not my fault." _SaysLivwithoutglancingawayfrom our tangledhands_._

"_I promise you Liv. Now please tell me what's wrong you are startin' to freak me out here."_ I reply, worry present in my facial expressions.

Liv sighs and looks at me, "_I used to date out new ADA's, Alex Cabot and Casey Novak. And I kinda know that they both still sorta like me so you have to promise not to get jealous."_ she mumbles it just loudly enough for me to hear her. I know who these people are, these people Liv used to love, but I know that she loves me now and I love her. And I will snap either of those women's necks of they make a move on my Liv, I'm gonna make that clear to them.

Cause Liv is mine not there's. I think I'm gonna have fun with our new ADA's.


	2. Jealousy stinks

"I'm not gonna get mad at you Liv. Though I might break Cabot's neck for breaking your heart." I say laughing.

"Amanda, I'm serious." Liv replies glaring at me.

"So am I," I counter. She keeps glaring at me an drops my hand crossing her arms over her chest. I sigh in defeat and answer honestly, " I can't promise I won't get jealous but I can promise no bloodshed, at least."

She laughs and sips her coffee sitting in front of her. She takes out some money and puts it on the table. She grabs my hand and replies, "let's go."

She leads us down the sidewalk towards the station, our work place. A block away from the station she drops my hand, remembering we haven't told anyone about us yet. We head into the station taking the elevator to our floor. When we reach our floor she starts walking to the bathroom. Out of curiosity I follow her. When we reach the bathroom she checks the stalls and seeing no one is in the bathroom shuts and locks the door.

She turns and faces me with her back against the bathroom door. I walk over to her biting my lip. "You really do have some awful ideas Liv," I whisper to her our faces inches apart.

"The worst," she says wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me in for a kiss. OUr lips meet just as they always do and the spark is still there. I kiss back with all the fire I have in me.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," I whisper as she trails kisses down my neck.

"No, we shouldn't," she says laughing into my neck. She lifts her head up and presses her forehead against mine, her arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. Our bodies pressed against each other. My arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

A knock on the door snaps us back to reality. We break apart quickly and I head into a stall. Olivia unlocks the door as I peek through the crack in my stall door trying to get a glimpse of the person on the other side of it with Liv. All I see is blonde hair and a pair of black fancy heels.

"Oh my god, Alex!" I hear Olivia say very loudly, almost shouting. I see her looking directly at my stall and I understand, this is the famous Alex Cabot. I flush the toilet and step out of the stall just as Alex pulls Olivia into a hug.

"It's great to see you again detective," Alex whispers into Liv's ear. I see Liv tense and then Alex realizes that I am there. She turns to look at me and scans me up and down. She smirks at me as if she has Liv.

"Alex this is Amanda Rollins, Amanda this is Alex Cabot." Liv sends a warning look my direction as if saying 'don't do anything stupid'. I shake hands with Alex and then go to wash my hands from flushing the toilet.

"So what have you been up to lately, Detective. Nothing bad I hope." Alex whispers to Liv, just barely audible over the running water. I don't like how seductive her tone is.

"Alex, I'm sorry but I am seeing someone." Liv says in reply to Alex.

"So stop seeing them," Alex shoots back, grabbing my Liv's hand. I slam the water off and turn and slap Alex's hand off of Liv. "What the hell," Alex says, grabbing her now red hand.

"She said she was seeing someone. Now back off," I practically growl at Alex.

"I told you not to get jealous Amanda," Liv whispers into my ear. Alex is busy worrying over her wrist and does not hear Liv.

"I told you I couldn't promise anything, just no blood shed." I whisper back laughing.

"Olivia, are you just gonna let her hit me and get away with it?" Alex whines to Liv, my Liv. "I heard you were with Cassidy but I thought you guys broke it off."

"I'm not with Cassidy anymore I met some one else. Some one I love more than Cassidy." She says firmly back. She grabs my hand and steps in front of me and up to Alex.

"I don't understand who are you dating." Says Alex fire flashing in her eyes.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Counselor?" Liv says sarcastically. Alex crosses her arms defiantly and looks at Olivia expectantly. "You asked for it Counselor," says Olivia turning to me. Olivia buts each hand on a side of my face and plants a searing hot kiss on my lips.

"Really Liv, if that's how you keep secrets than we should keep secrets more often." I say laughing.

Alex stands there speechless, her mouth hanging open. Her mouth moves but no words come out. Then finally she can speak. "HER, seriously, her." Alex finally says.

Before my mind can stop it my mouth starts going, "Well lets look at who Liv has her arms wrapped around, me, not lets look at who is talking you, but I have Liv now and there is nothing you can do about it. Unless you want your perfect little reputation ruined Counselor." Liv clamps her hand down on my mouth before I can say anything else.

"Fine, but this is definitely not over. Goodbye for now." Says Alex stalking off, her arms crossed.

I turn to Liv and she just laughs at me. She presses her forehead against mine again and we kiss one last time before she leaves the bathroom. I take a few minutes to get myself together and then I walk to the station


	3. Casey: part one

I walk into the station and everyone is going about their normal day. Olivia is in the Captains office or her office I guess. I walk to my desk and Fin glances up at me with a knowing smirk. You can't keep any secrets from that man.

"How is Liv?" He asks, while handing me the file he was reading.

"She is fine and dandy. But I can't say the same for Alex Cabot." I say hiding my face behind the file and holding back a fit of laughter.

Fin reaches over and pushes the folder out of my face. "Wait, Alex is back as in the Alex Cabot? What did you do to her 'manda?" He looks at me expectantly.

I replay the events that occurred in the bathroom to him and by the end his mouth is hanging wide open. He can't seem to get any words out. I reach for his coffee and take a sip just as he is able to respond. "You and Liv made out in the bathroom!" He whispers.

I almost spit up the coffee from laughing so much. Of course that's all he can say. "Yes we did." I reply smirking.

"If that's how you reacted to Cabot you are gonna hate who else is back." He says smirking back at me.

before I have time to reply or question Fin I hear the clicking of heels coming down the hallway. Fin yanks back the folder he gave me so he looks busy and I don't. "Speak of the devil." He mumbles barely audible.

In walks a woman I know all to well. The famously infamous Casey Novak. Guess Fin's not a big fan. Guess I shouldn't be either. I've seen pictures of her and I've heard of her from around the station and in fact from other stations.

She always lived in the shadow of Alex Cabot so why should I react worse to her than to Alex. Sometimes Fin makes absolutely no sense. I see Casey walk to Liv's office and Fin starts motioning me to go that direction. He hands me a big file that I haven't looked at before so I don't seen suspicious going into the captains office for no reason.

I walk to Liv's door, the one Casey shut behind her no more than 30 seconds ago, and walk into her office. Casey is leaning over the desk whispering something to Olivia. Olivia looks very agitated.

"Um if this is a bad time I can come back later." I say, not sure what to do in this situation. They both just seem to notice I'm in the room the moment I speak.

all of a sudden I notice that all the blinds on the windows are shut so no one can see into Liv's office. I turn to walk out but Liv's voice stops me. "No! No, it's fine. Everything is fine. Casey this is Amanda Rollins and 'manda this is Casey Novak."

"You know Liv now might not be a good time for strangers to listen in to our conversation." Casey says coldly and bitterly. She seems so different from Alex. There is no fire and seduction in her voice. I know they call Alex the Ice Queen but damn Casey could freeze the universe with that voice.

"Amanda is no stranger, Casey. And in case you've forgotten you left me behind in New York. You left, not me. I have to work with you but I don't have to have a personal conversation with you." Growls Liv, rising from her chair and waking over to me to take the file out of my hands.

"Don't get angry Liv." I whisper ironically. Saying what she said earlier this morning not too long ago.

"you know I heard you were with Cassidy and that it didn't work out so I came down to New York from Maryland. Then I heard Alex Cabot was back but I never thought you would go back to that life of lies and secrets." Says Casey snorting at Liv.

Liv barely manages not to drop the file and goes back standing behind her desk. "I'm not with Cassidy or Cabot so stop making accusations you know nothing about." Liv says angrily back.

"well someone's making you hide your relationship if you are in one or else I would have heard of it. So who's the bitch that is making you hide who you are?" She replies back smirking.

Casey spent all her years at SVU and with Liv in the shadow of Alex Cabot. She was never able to be free of not being as good at her job as Alex or as pretty as Alex or as wonderful to Olivia as Alex, but she didn't make Liv hide like Alex made her do. So I almost felt bad for Casey... Almost.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, darling." I say smirking at her. Liv shoots me a glare and Casey just kind of looks at me like I am insane.

"Why don't you run on home back to the south Amanda." She says making sure to pronounce my name in a bad southern accent.

"And why don't you run away again, or better yet get disbarred. Again." I say stepping towards Liv's desk.

"You gave your captain the file now scamper on back to your desk." She says, standing up straight so that she is taller than me.

i almost held my tongue then... Almost. "My captain! Oh now that's a hoot. Do you here this Liv? My captain!"

"Amanda!" Olivia shouts quietly. She almost jumps out of her chair. But she takes a second and calmly gets up and walks to the blinds to make sure they are all shut. She turns to look at me and Casey who are now glaring at each other.

"What, I'm not jealous and there's no blood anywhere." I mumble not taking my eyes off of Casey.

"I'm not worried about you hurting Casey I'm worried about Casey hurting you." She whispers to me. Casey is to wrapped up in the glaring contest to hear.

"You really have to stop dating people you work with, Liv." She snaps at Liv.

"I didn't promise no bruises." I growl to Liv. Liv grabs my shoulders before I can lunge at Casey.

"Stop and calm down 'manda!" She says trying to stop me from doing something rash.

"Fine but she has to apologize for calling me a bitch." I say soothed by her hands on my shoulders.


	4. Casey and Alex and Olivia

**I realize I haven't given credit to Dick Wolf and everyone else. So let's just skip all the blah blah blah and say I don't own svu or Amanda Rollins or Olivia Benson or any of that amazing shit... Lets get on with the story.**

Casey Novak did a very smart thing at that point. She apologized, let out a sigh, and left Olivia's office. This left me alone with a very shaky and very rattled Olivia Benson.

"It's not her fault you know. Casey being the way she is, that is." Olivia says letting out a calming breath and sitting back in her chair.

"Well it sure as hell ain't your fault, Liv." I say crossing my arms and thinking about what she just said. I realized a second after my comment that she wasn't blaming herself or me or anyone in the squad room, she was blaming Alexandra Cabot.

"I can tell by the look on your face you know who caused her to be this way." She says running her hand through her short brown hair, " The wonderful Alex Cabot." She continues sarcastically.

"Can you explain why Casey is so cold because one person cant make someone that cold." I say shaking my head and sitting on the couch on the other side of Liv's desk.

Liv picks up a pen and starts chewing on the end of it. Then she looks up at me and thinks for a second before answering. "Don't take this the wrong way Amanda but you aren't a perfect person. You know that and I know that. I love you anyway. Neither was Casey, but Alex was perfect. Perfect hair, clothes, nails, teeth, smile, kisses, parents, life, perfect everything. Even when she isn't trying to be everyone thinks she's perfect. The only secret she has is that she is gay. She was... is a great person. She just isn't used to not getting everything she wants. Try living up to that. Casey just couldn't do it. Then she cracked under the pressure, got disbarred, and left me and New York."

I study her face and then look down at my hands. I look back up at her and say, "you haven't done it before?" Then realizing the vagueness of my question.

"Done what before?" She asks.

"Lost control and gone all psychotic badass Benson on one of their asses. Not even in private." I reply laughing at Olivia's glare.

"No! And badass Benson, really!" She replies, shaking her head.

"That's what I think of you as. It's a great nickname. Almost better than Liv." I reply walking out of her office and back to my desk.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We did some paperwork on some cases and processed some evidence and finished some DD5s. Around 5:30 Liv came and was talking to me, Fin, and Nick. Of course then the day got a little worse. Alex Cabot walked into the precinct for the second time that day and walked straight over to us.

She stopped at us and tried to pull Liv aside while glaring at me. She gave a curt "hello" to Fin and Nick. They nodded in reply and went on with their conversation. In the middle of Liv and Alex's heated argument Casey walked into the precinct obviously searching for Olivia.

When she sees Alex her eyes go from cold to freezing. And her face scrunches up. She practically storms over to us and taps Alex on the shoulder. They start arguing and saying things at the same time so that it is impossible for me to make out what they are saying.

All of a sudden Olivia gets up and walks over to the now shouting duo. Most people's eyes in the precinct are on the two. "Shut the god damn hell up!" Olivia shouts raising her arms in emphasis. Finally realizing what she has said ,in front the entire precinct very loudly to add, she clamps her hand over her mouth.

"Well I'm leaving!" Alex shouts storming out. Casey waves and smirks at Alex's back.

"Why won't you hear me out or give me a second chance!" Casey turns and says to Olivia much quieter now.

"No. I am done with quiet and secrets and all this shit. Since the whole precinct probably has already heard some of this I'll just explain! I'm a very pissed off woman right now and that's not good for you Casey." She says glaring. She tried to continue but is interrupted by Casey.

"Liv let's just go to your office and discuss this rationally." Casey says coolly.

"No, Casey. Just so everyone knows I'm bisexual. I have dated my share of men and my share of women. I dated our oldest ADA Alex Cabot. Then I dated this bitch, Casey Novak. Guess what?!" Olivia says, we voice finally cracking and her eyes flashing red. "She left New York and moved to Maryland! Without so much as a goodbye. I had to learn about her leaving from Fin!"

"But I'm back and I'm apologizing and I'm fixing my mistakes. I get the feeling that this is more about Cabot than about my leaving." Casey screams at Liv, crossing her arms.

"This has nothing to do with Alex. I don't love Alex anymore and I don't love you anymore! I love someone else. More than I ever loved you or Alex!" Olivia says loudly losing her voice.

"Oh that bitch you are dating. That blonde, young bimbo." Casey says glaring at me. Then Olivia does something I would do. Something I didn't expect her to do. She punched Casey square in the face.

"You shouldn't have said that about her." Liv says cracking her knuckles. A few people gasp and a few are shell shocked. Fin laughs and Nick smiles.

"Liv!" I shout.

"She shouldn't have called you that!" She shouts at me. As the words sink into everyone they finally sink into me. As if that isn't enough she walks over to me. Makes me stand up and says, quite loudly," I don't give a shit anymore!"

She wraps her hands in my straight hair and pulls me in for a very shell-shocking and surprising kiss. A round of applause and Nick and Fin hooting snaps us both back to reality. Olivia stands speechless. She drops her hands to her side and walked to her office closing the door behind her.


End file.
